Satin and Lace
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: IchiHime (one shot!) (Wedding night scenario,Intended for mature readers, if you are prudish, do not read!) This was written for the winner of a contest I held on facebook.


"Don't drop me, Ichigo!" Orihime laughed as her husband lifted her up into his arms and swayed back a little.

Ichigo laughed softly as he righted the two of them and stepped through the threshold of the hotel room his father had booked for them; so they could enjoy their honeymoon in peace.

"I wouldn't let you fall, Orihime." Ichigo whispered in her ear as the two of them entered the suite.

Orihime smiled up at him, something she had been doing all day, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile back. After so many years of bloodshed and tears, so many battles, it felt good to move forward for once. It had been like a weight being lifted off of Ichigo's shoulders the day he had confessed his love for her and it had allowed him to move on in some ways; admitting you loved someone wasn't always easy.

Ichigo bent his knees allowing Orihime to regain her footing, her white heels touching the soft carpet of the hotel room. The woman looked even more beautiful than normal, standing there in her wedding dress, her cheeks turning pink from the blush that spread across her face. Ichigo knew she was thinking about tonight.

After the two of them had started officially dating, Ichigo had made it clear he wasn't in any rush when it came to becoming more intimate with each other and aside from kissing and the occasional grope, the two hadn't done much else. Ichigo had to admit, he was feeling a little nervous himself; especially after the awkward advice his father had given him before they'd left the reception—dirty old man!

Orihime turned away from him, taking in the view of the suite. If Ichigo had to guess she was admiring the decor. Ichigo pulled at the tie around his neck and let it hang loosely before removing his jacket and draping it over a large overstuffed chair. Ichigo shook his head as he realized how stupid his thoughts sounded—I can charge into the middle of battle, but the thought of making love with my wife makes my stomach flip.

"Hey, come here." Ichigo spoke softly.

Orihime turned her head to him with another warm smile before she walked over.

"You look a little nervous too, Ichigo." Orihime half-laughed.

"Yeah…" Ichigo admitted before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, something he'd done many times before; he knew, once Orihime started kissing him back passionately the way she did, his mind wouldn't be able to think straight enough to feel nervous anymore.

Orihime sighed against Ichigo's lips, feeling content. Her dream had actually come true and the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago was finally hers, she was Orihime Kurosaki and she didn't think it was possible for her to feel any happier! Ichigo leaned into her, allowing his body to press against hers and it reminded her of earlier, when they'd danced together at the reception.

It felt good to be held by him, to feel his strong body pressed against her soft curves. Orihime couldn't deny that she had thought about how it would feel to make love with Ichigo so many times she had lost count, and it had taken a lot of patience on her part to wait. Orihime reached her arms up wrapping them around the back of Ichigo's neck and deepened the kiss on her own, letting him know she wanted more.

Ichigo sighed against her lips, his mouth lifting into a smile as he pressed his forehead against hers; he'd always made it a point to show restraint and now he didn't have a reason to. Ichigo leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he pressed her body against him. A rush of heat overtook him as he felt her breasts pressing against him and he couldn't wait to see her without the dress on. Orihime moaned softly as she felt Ichigo's hands reach down and caress her backside, something he'd only allowed himself to do once or twice in the heat of the moment.

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered breathlessly as she felt him tilt his head and press his mouth against the side of her neck before he raised his right hand and started unzipping her dress. Orihime allowed her eyes to close she felt the heat from his kiss spread throughout her body, making the muscles in her stomach quiver as a sharp tingling sensation spread out across her lower abdomen; he was already turning her on with just a simple kiss against her neck.

Orihime kept her hands locked around the back of his neck as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in the lingerie she had chosen to wear for him; a white corset top that pushed her already large breasts up higher and inched in her slim waist extenuating the curvature of her thick hips, deep down she had been worried about how he would respond to her wearing it.

Ichigo pulled his body away from her and Orihime stilled, hoping she had made the right choice, she wanted tonight to be perfect. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath as he took in the site of her, standing there wrapped up in white satin and lace, like a gift just waiting for him to unwrap. Ichigo smiled as he lifted his gaze to her face and his brow furrowed when he realized her eyes were still closed.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked, as he ran his hands down her bare arms.

"I'm fine. D…do you like it?" Orihime replied.

Ichigo half-laughed.

"You're beautiful, Orihime." Ichigo whispered as he leaned down, once again wrapping his arms around her.

Orihime gasped, taken a little by surprise as Ichigo used the strength in his body to lift her from the floor. Orihime wrapped her legs around his hips instinctively, their gazes locked before Ichigo slanted his head, taking her mouth with a newfound sense of urgency. Orihime felt the rush of adrenaline as Ichigo slipped his tongue past her parted lips and teased her with deep sharp flicks as he began to walk.

Orihime wasn't sure how he had been able to make it to the bedroom of the suite while busy kissing her, but the promise of what was to come between them clouded her mind and the only thing she cared about was the sensation of his lips against hers. Orihime felt him lean his body forward, pressing her back into something soft, she'd just been laid down on the bed. The scent of roses filled the room and she realized why when she felt the soft petals against her skin.

Ichigo pulled back from her lips taking the time to look into her eyes before he lowered his head and pressed soft open mouthed kisses along the tops of her breasts. Orihime raised her hands, gently threading her fingers through his hair. Ichigo had never gone this far with her before, and part of her had worried if he'd ever really be able to let go understood how it felt to be shy around someone, she still couldn't control her own blush sometimes, and it was the worst when she caught his soft brown eyes watching her. Over the years the two of them had been through so much together, it seemed kind of silly to her to be acting so bashful now.

"So, how does this thing come off?" Ichigo asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Orihime giggled a little before she answered him.

"It has clasps on it, in the front, See?" She explained as she lowered her hands from his hair and began to unfasten the top of the corset for him.

Ichigo reached his hand out and stilled her, wanting to undress her himself, after all, he knew how long she'd been waiting for this day and he wanted to make sure her night was filled with just as many good memories. Pushing his nerves aside, Ichigo used his right hand to pop each metal clasp to the corset open slowly. He could feel her warm gaze as she watched him admire her body. With each clasp that loosened she noticed the way he licked his lips as if he were craving to kiss her breasts, she'd never felt more beautiful.

Ichigo smiled as the satin fabric loosened from her body and her heavy breasts spilled forward. Ichigo didn't hesitate, leaning forward, he captured her left nipple in his mouth and gently suckled her. Orihime moaned softly as she felt the gentle tingling sensation shoot across her body. She never knew her nipple could be so sensitive.

Ichigo listened to his wife's soft moans as he flicked his tongue across the hard peak, feeling a whole new sense of arousal, Ichigo lifted his left hand and groped her other breast, using the tips of his fingers he gently rolled over her other nipple, succeeding in making both of her nipples tighten against his touch. Orihime tipped her head back on the pillow as double the amount of sensation assaulted her body. With every tingling rush she felt herself getting ready for him, her arousal pooling inside her, making her crave an even more intimate touch.

Orihime rolled her hips as Ichigo continued to pleasure her, a combination of hot wet kisses and gentle caresses against her sensitive skin, Ichigo trailed his lips over the swell of her breast, dragging his lips across her skin over to the nipple he'd yet to tease with his tongue, Orihime's soft moans encouraged him as she dug her hands into his hair. Ichigo felt her hips rocking against him, telling him her body was changing for him, getting ready to take him, the thought of slipping inside her sent a jolt of arousal so deep it made his cock twitch from the need.

"Ichigo, Please…" Orihime whispered as she pulled on his hair a little.

Ichigo lifted his mouth from her breast, meeting her gaze.

"What do you need, tell me and I'll give it to you." Ichigo whispered, wanting to make sure he pleasured her thoroughly enough for their union not to be uncomfortable for her.

Orihime rolled her hips against him again as she reached out for his hand.

"Touch me, Ichigo!" Orihime panted as she rolled her hips again.

Ichigo smiled realizing what she was asking for, he slid his body over to the right, allowing his left hand to slide between her legs, and caressed her through the white lace panties she still wore. Orihime groaned as she felt the heat of his palm rub across her swollen lips. Ichigo increased the pressure, slightly allowing his fingertips to tease her by pressing against the sensitive bud at the top.

Yes, Ichigo!" Orihime gasped.

Ichigo half-laughed, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face before lifting the lace away from her lips and allowing his fingers to touch her for the first time. Orihime rolled her hips a bit more eagerly, her body telling him just how much she wanted him. Ichigo spread her with his fingers, using the slickness of her arousal to coat them, so he wouldn't hurt her, he found the swollen bud and rubbed.

"Ichigo!" Orihime groaned as she felt the tips of his fingers rubbing against her, waves of raw pleasure assaulted her body, sending a rush of heat throughout her lower abdomen, making her empty core clinch in response. Ichigo grinned as he watched her, her eyes rolled as her head tipped back, the blush of her pale skin let him see the fire he was building up inside her, and it made him want to give her even more.

Ichigo pulled his hand back, taking the stimulation away from her and Orihime moaned her protest as he pushed himself up from the bed and stood to his feet. Ichigo kicked out of his shoes and bent down, taking off his socks, letting them fall aimlessly to the floor. Orihime pushed herself up, the corset lay on the bed behind her, leaving her in nothing more than the white lace panties and her white heels.

Ichigo looked down at her with a newfound hunger, his lust making him feel almost desperate to keep touching her, the promise of being able to be inside her was powerful, so many years of trying to hide his emotions, so many days wondering had now come to an end; Orihime was his.

Orihime slid to the end of the bed, reaching out for him with trembling fingers she gripped the white dress shirt in her small hand and pulled him forward between her legs. Ichigo chuckled, realizing Orihime was just as hungry for him as he was for her. Orihime gripped the light fabric in her hand and pulled, snapping the buttons to the shirt, sending them flying.

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath feeling her soft hands splay against his naked chest, her soft touch felt so hot against his fevered skin. Ichigo shrugged out of the dress shirt and lowered his hands unbuttoning the black slacks that hung loosely on his lean hips. Orihime watched as the slacks fell to the ground and she smiled before reaching up and grabbing ahold of the tie still hanging around his neck.

Ichigo laughed as he followed her direction, letting her pull him back down on top of her by the tie. Orihime smiled up at him before lifting the tie over his head and tossing it aside. Ichigo leaned in covering her lips with his, kissing her deeply allowing his tongue to delve and tease her as his hands caressed her body, running down the sides of her hips Ichigo grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled. The thin lace fabric was flimsy and he was able to rip them easily.

Orihime giggled against his lips, seeming to enjoy his playfulness just as much as he did, it felt so good to lose a little control with her, to show her show much he wanted her. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck as she spread her hips for him, trying to align them together so she could feel more of him, to finally have him inside her.

"Ichigo, it aches…" Orihime whispered against his parted lips.

Ichigo flicked his tongue out against her lips as he heard her tell him how much she ached for him, making his cock jerk.

"I don't want to hurt you, Orihime." Ichigo admitted the one thing that has been holding him back from taking her.

"You won't." Orihime smiled as she took ahold of his hand and lowered it between them. Ichigo listened to her, going up on his knees he got his first real look at her, she was so slick for him it glistened. Ichigo followed her direction as she placed his hand against the opening of her core. Ichigo gently delved the tips of two of his fingers inside her, just barley. Orihime wince a little when his fingers pressed against the barrier of her virginity and he stilled.

"Keep going, Ichigo!" Orihime demanded, spreading her hips wider for him.

Ichigo pushed his fingers a little farther, trying to stretch her enough to fit him without any pain, his thick shaft would fill her up pretty snuggly and he wanted her to moan in pleasure, not wince from pain when he slipped inside her. Thinking about what he could do to make it easier to stretch her, Ichigo decided to taste her while he used his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as she felt him leave her body, it had finally started to feel good.

Ichigo pushed himself back, going to his knees on the floor he reached out and gripped her under the knee pulling her ass to the edge of the bed. Orihime gasped as he leaned his head into her and flicked his tongue against her swollen bud.

"Ichigo!" Orihime heaved a breath as she felt his tongue start to lap at her, sending a shockwave of pleasure so intense it made her nipples tighten and her stomach muscles tremble. Orihime reached down, her hands gripping his hair as she felt him suck her inside his mouth, the tip of his tongue lapping against her hungrily.

Ichigo closed his eyes as Orihime's taste assaulted his senses, her scent, and the sweetness that coated his tongue, now he understood why some men liked to pleasure this way. Orihime moaned deeply reminding him of his own need, Ichigo lifted his hand once again pushing two fingers inside her. The combination of both his fingers and tongue seemed to do the trick, allowing her to feel more pleasure than pain.

"Yes, Ichigo!"

Orihime tightened the grip on Ichigo's hair as a sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt before spread over her, the deep ache inside her being turned into a roaring fire with each gentle thrust of his fingers. Orihime could feel herself stretching, could feel her own arousal coating his fingers as he sent gentle stinging waves of pleasure throughout her core.

Ichigo paced himself, making sure he didn't thrust his fingers inside her too harshly, it seemed like he'd managed to break the barrier without causing her too much discomfort, but he knew his shaft would feel different than his fingers, he still didn't want to risk hurting her, so he decided he'd give her control this time as he pulled back from her.

Orihime propped herself up on her elbows after letting go of Ichigo's hair, her body felt so swollen, she was so aroused she was squirming on the bed, her hips still rocking gently. She watched as Ichigo pulled his boxers from his lean hips, exposing himself to her. Orihime's lips parted as she took him in, his size was more than she had expected, and now she understood why he'd been so hesitant, so worried about causing her pain, but all Orihime could think about now was how good he would feel inside her. Ichigo braced himself on the edge of the bed and stood to his full height. Orihime looked up at him from her leaned back position, feeling so antsy, she didn't understand what he was doing.

"Stand up for me, Orihime." Ichigo instructed her.

Orihime's brow furrowed, showing her confusion, but she complied, allowing her heels to fall back down onto the carpet. Ichigo sighed as he watched her stand up, wearing nothing but her white heels, looking so soft and feminine, her hair had come loose from the style she had worn during the ceremony, reminding him of the pleasure between them. Ichigo turned and sat down on the edge of the bed allowing his thighs to spread wide, his erection jutting up, he no longer felt nervous, he knew Orihime wanted him, and he no longer felt awkward letting her see how much he wanted her back.

"Come here." Ichigo smiled as he reached out for her wrists.

Orihime allowed him to take hold of her and pull her between his legs, she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, for a moment she thought he may want her to return the favor he had just given her and she had to admit the thought appealed to her, especially after seeing him, she didn't even blush at the thought.

"I want you to control how deep and fast we go this time." Ichigo whispered as he placed her hands on his shoulders then lowered his hands to her hips.

Orihime smiled, understanding that she had assumed wrong, but it didn't bother her, and they had plenty of time to explore each other later.

"Okay." Orihime whispered before stepping forward.

Ichigo lowered his hands gripping ahold of her rounded ass helping her climb up over his lap, her legs straddling him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Ichigo kept his left arm wrapped around her as he lowered his right gripping the base of his cock, he aligned himself with her entrance teasing her a little with the crown. Orihime's lips parted as she felt the thick head press against her.

"Take your time." Ichigo whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Orihime kissed him back, the grip of her arms tightened around his shoulders as she lowered her hips down, sitting on him fully. Ichigo grunted against her lips as he felt her slip down his shaft in one quick motion, he hadn't expected her to take all of him so suddenly.

Orihime moaned deeply as she felt him fill her completely, every nerve ending inside her roared to life sending an unexplainable amount of pleasure surging forward as she used his shoulders to give her enough momentum to ride him. Ichigo's lips parted as his brow furrowed. Ichigo felt her core squeeze down around his shaft before she rose herself up and slid back down, taking him slowly at first letting herself become adjusted to his size.

Orihime gasped as Ichigo rolled his hips forward, following the speed of her thrusts. Their gazes locked, sharing in the wonder of being joined together, both of them breathing heavily. Ichigo lifted his hands from her hips, caressing her back with his strong hands as he captured her lips with his. Orihime moaned into his mouth as Ichigo rolled his hips a bit harder underneath her sending a more intense wave of ecstasy coursing through her body.

Ichigo tilted his head, deepening the kiss slipping his tongue past her parted lips, and the taste of her kiss was so sweet. Orihime raised her hands, digging them into his hair. Ichigo groaned into her mouth as he felt her thrusts speed up, taking him harder; her core squeezing against his shaft, sending deep waves that spread across his groin.

"Orihime!" Ichigo whispered against her lips before he pulled back and met her heavy lidded gaze.

Orihime stared back him with carnal eyes and parted lips, the top of her brow furrowed, her cheeks flushed pink—she looked so beautiful when being made love to.

"Ichigo!" Orihime moaned before tipping her head back, exposing the soft skin of her throat to him.

Ichigo leaned forward pressing his lips against her soft skin as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, her heavy breasts pressing against his chest, her nipples tightening from the friction. Orihime's moans increased from the added stimulation, she never knew it would feel this good to be taken, but deep down she knew it felt so good because it was Ichigo.

"I love you, Ichigo!" Orihime moaned into his ear as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses across the side of her neck making her body tremble against him.

"I love you, too." Ichigo whispered.

"You're so beautiful!" He added before pulling back to look at her, he wanted to watch her face as he pleasured her, he wanted to hear her soft voice call out his name.

Ichigo reached down taking a hold of the soft curves of her ass in both hands, he thrust himself up into her deeper, increasing the pace between them. Orihime moaned her encouragement as she felt him take more control over her, holding her in place by her curves as he used the strength in his legs to thrust inside her.

"Yes! Ichigo!" Orihime moaned, her hands falling from his hair to grip his shoulders.

Ichigo groaned as he felt her small nails digging into his shoulders, telling him just how much she enjoyed the change in pace. Ichigo smiled as he watched her eyes roll back and her jaw drop, deep rushed moans escaping from her chest as he thrust into her even deeper, it felt good to take her a little harder, to show her how much she turned him on, to let go.

Ichigo leaned in pressing his lips against hers, taking her mouth with more edge, more carnality, using the grip he held on her ass he lifted her up and down his shaft as he thrust deeply, sending shockwaves of pleasure so deep he was making her body tremble against him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime moaned against his lips, breaking the kiss.

Ichigo half-laughed as he watched her, the blush on her pale skin darkening, her eyes dilated and heavy from the soaring pleasure she was feeling. Ichigo felt the pressure building up in his body, the rising of his release threatening to rush forward already—she feels so damn good! Orihime gasped as she felt Ichigo lift his right hand from her curves and slide it between their joined bodies, the tips of his fingers finding their mark, he teased the swollen bud, flicking his fingers against the sensitive tip.

Orihime groaned, the grip she had on his shoulders tightened, her nails digging deeper into his skin, but Ichigo found that he liked the way it felt. Orihime moaned loudly, her chest heaving as she sucked in deep panting breaths. Ichigo was sending her body and mind to a whole new place as he teased her with his fingers; his thick shaft pulsing as he thrust into her so deep.

Orihime felt every muscle in her body begin to tighten and quiver as each thrust, each flick of Ichigo's fingers sent her closer to her first orgasm. The pressure built up higher and higher as each wave of pleasure overtook her. Ichigo kept thrusting, kept flicking his fingers against her as he stared into her eyes, showing her he wanted to watch her come.

"Ugh! Ichigo!" Orihime called out before her body snapped.

A violent wave of complete rapture washed over her, making her body pulse against him, her core clinched down tighter, pulling him deeper inside her, her body shaking uncontrollably as she reached new heights.

Ichigo groaned, keeping his gaze focused on his wife's face, he watched her soar from the pleasure of her release, her body clutching him as she came on his shaft. Ichigo tried to push his own release back, wanting to give her as much as he could before it was over; but her body was demanding his release with each deep squeeze against his cock.

Ichigo thrust his hips up into her as every muscle in his body tightened and flexed and with one final thrust all the pressure inside him burst forward forcing him to spill inside her. With clinched teeth Ichigo groaned as he spilled, feeling the pulsing aftershocks of her orgasm. Orihime fell forward in his arms as all the tension in her small frame seemed to leave her at once.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her running both of his hands down her back, feeling the softness of her skin. Ichigo turned his head and pressed his lips against the side of her neck as he inhaled her soft scent.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Orihime whispered back as she caught her breath.

Orihime closed her eyes as the rush of endorphins filled her head, making her feel a little dizzy, but it somehow felt good, her body felt so relaxed. Ichigo lowered his hands down gripping a hold of her hips and lifted her from his lap allowing himself to pull out from inside her. Orihime moaned softly in his ear as she felt him leave her body.

Ichigo felt her body shiver in his arms as he raised his hands and continued to rub her back, softly trailing his fingertips along her soft skin; he never knew making love to Orihime would make him feel even closer to her, but it did. Orihime sighed gently before pushing herself up to face him.

Ichigo felt a sharp pang fill his chest as he looked at her, her soft blue eyes looked dazed and sleepy, her body felt relaxed against his touch and it made Ichigo feel happy. Over the years, Orihime had always been there, always eager to help him in any way she could. Ichigo smiled as memories from so long ago filled his mind; it was hard to believe all that they had gone through together.

"I love you, Orihime." Ichigo whispered.

Orihime smiled fully as she brought her hands forward, cupping the sides of his jaw in her palms.

"I love you, Ichigo. I always have and I always will." Orihime replied before leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

Ichigo kissed her back as so many emotions began to swim inside him. Orihime's love was so pure and warm, like the light from the sun shining down, chasing away the storm clouds that threatened to rain. Ichigo smiled against Orihime's lips feeling a wave of contentment wash over him, he was no longer afraid to show her just how much she meant to him; and even though the future would always be a little bit uncertain, Ichigo knew—as long as I have my sun by my side, I can accomplish anything!


End file.
